Time
by eskimita
Summary: The hours rolled by, the clock kept ticking. Time was a constant.


**This is a very sad drabble. That is all I have to say about it.**

17 days 22 hours 31 minutes 10 seconds

That was how long Spencer had been trapped here, abandoned by his team in favor of saving the life of an innocent child. It had been the only call Hotch could make, given the situation he was in. If he had been in the position Hotch had been in, Spencer would have made the same call. In the grand scheme of things, his death mattered very little.

17 days 22 hours 33 minutes 46 seconds

If it weren't for the neuromuscular block he was being kept under, Spencer would have curled up in a ball and given up days ago. Instead, he was stuck here, trapped in his mind as his body was pushed to its limits. Soon, he would be able to fight no more, he would finally be able to close his eyes and find peace. Spencer had never thought he would eagerly anticipate his own death, but he couldn't help but do so now.

17 days 22 hours 37 minutes 23 seconds

The water drenched cloth that covered his face was peeled back, exposing Spencer's sensitive eyes to the bright lights overhead. If he'd had control over his body he would have gasped for breath. His captors had thought of that, though. In order to ensure that he wouldn't drown during his imprisonment, his captors had inserted a breathing tube into his throat. Spencer was left with the constant feeling of drowning, unable to find relief.

17 days 22 hours 42 minutes 18 seconds

A sharp jolt of pain ran up Spencer's spine and he cried out internally. Of all the torments he had endured in the past weeks, this one was the worst. The scalpel sliced into his skin with surgical precision and Spencer forced himself deeper into his mind, forced himself to relive something happy as his body was once again sliced open.

4 years 5 months 29 days 10 hours 6 minutes 53 seconds

Even without eidetic memory, Spencer would have been able to recall that day perfectly. It had been raining, a light drizzle. Remy hadn't wanted to leave the bed, grumbling about how it should be a crime to force a man out of the warmth of the blankets on such a miserable day. Spencer had lifted the corner of the blanket the other man had pulled over his face, pressing a light kiss to the other man's lips. It had shocked Remy into getting out of bed, chasing after Spencer to get a proper kiss.

3 years 1 month 4 days 23 hours 52 minutes 2 seconds

Remy had shoved him into the wall, hand pulling his shirt up, nails scraping against a nipple. Spencer had felt so desperate that he'd begged, fingers tangling in the fabric of Remy's coat as he struggled to peel the offensive piece of clothing off of his lover. Remy had given him a smirk and that low chuckle that made Spencer's insides feel like warm chocolate, stripping out of his clothing before divesting Spencer of his own. They'd spent the night tracing each sensitive spot they could find on each other.

1 year 11 months 5 days 8 hours 21 minutes 9 seconds

Spencer had cried when Remy had uttered those two words, his beautiful red eyes gleaming. He'd never imagined being as happy as he was in that moment, when Remy became his in the eyes of the law. They'd kissed longer than was decent, wrapping up together in front of all of their friends.

17 days 23 hours 2 minutes 36 seconds

Spencer was pulled out of his memories by the feeling of alcohol being poured on his back, washing out the lacerations the scalpel had made. He wanted nothing more than to scream, to sob, to beg for mercy. Instead, he remained silent, trapped in this shell of a body. It was hell on earth.

17 days 23 hours 4 minutes 21 seconds

Remy watched as Spencer thrashed on his bed, screams dying in his husband's throat. It had been hell, watching as his Spencer, his petit, slipped away from him. His heart broke every second that Spencer remained trapped in his mind. They'd known that this was a risk, that Spencer could end up like his mother, being driven mad by his own wonderful mind. They'd just hoped that it wouldn't, that Spencer would be spared this torture. Every day, Spencer fell further into his own mind, leaving Remy behind to mourn what they had once had. Stepping into the room, Remy waited until Spencer had stopped thrashing before he moved to the bed, pressing a kiss to the man's sweaty forehead. "Come back t' Remy, si vous plait. Dis ol' Cajun ain't worth nothin' wit'out y'. Gettin' lonely wit'out y', me. Y' jus' come back an' Remy'll make y' a nice cup o' coffee." Brushing the hair out of Spencer's face, Remy gave him a sad smile. "Je taime, Penny. Always. Ain' not'in' gonna change dat."


End file.
